Otame no Taki
by Kawaiibabe14
Summary: Ok this is my third fic, its daughter of the waterfall. she didnt want to open up, but a special group of friends changed that completely.
1. Default Chapter

OK! I know this was supposed to be my second story, but o well! I got other ideas too. Lol. Ok well merry Christmas.  
  
Disclaimer. I own Inuyasha. He is mine. Too bad for you. Go find your own multi billion dollar selling anime. Ok really I don't own him since SOME people don't know how to take a joke. Coughtiffanycough  
  
Here we go!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kagome hugged closer to Inuyasha's back. They were soaring through the air, looking for a place to camp. Sango and Miroku rode up next to them, Shippou sitting on Kirara's head. Inuyasha sniffed the air, and Shippou followed.  
  
"Do you smell that Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah some fresh spring water! Smells great! Let's go."  
  
They landed in a small clearing; there was a large pool with a nice sized waterfall. Inuyasha looked disappointed.  
  
"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Kagome walked over.  
  
"This isn't the water we smelled." He pouted. Kagome sighed.  
  
"Inuyasha its fine. Come on." Inuyasha perked up.  
  
"There it is again! And I smell demons. Come one guys. Even if we do stay here we do run a risk of getting eaten in the night."  
  
Kagome got on Inuyasha's back and Miroku Sango and Shippou got on Kirara.  
  
"Inuyasha I smell yokai blood!" Shippou puffed up his chest and marched around on Kirara's head. Kagome giggled. She knew Inuyasha let him announce it. A load snarl was heard and the smell of water came strong again.  
  
'what's going on here!' Inuyasha yelled. He was having some problems locating the source of the smell, and he was become frustrated. And of course, leave it to myouga to show up and begin to explain it all.  
  
*sniff sniff* "hmmmm I smell it to Inuyasha, land down there and we can follow it by ground.  
  
"Keh" but he knew that the pest knew best. After they landed Sango and Miroku sat down. Three seconds later Sango shot up and slapped him again.  
  
"Uuhnnn"  
  
"Look there its some water that's smells like the water we smelled before!" Shippou, if it were at all possible, puffed his chest out more, mumbling about being a man. Myouga walked over to the tiny splatter of water and smelled it.  
  
"Ah hah! I knew it so. The blood of a water tennyo! It seems...tainted..."  
  
"Are you making fun of me you pathetic flea!"  
  
"Osuwari. Come one guys she could be hurt!" Inuyasha rumbled. He was sick and tired of saving people. Upon arrival, they found otherwise.  
  
The ground was littered with snake yokai, sliced up and bashed. Shippou wrinkled his nose.  
  
"EW. Smells like dead oni."  
  
"Duh"  
  
"Where is the tennyo?" Sango asked.  
  
"What's that" Kagome pointed near a hill, where a makeshift hut had been half dug out of the hill and half built. A small girl kneeled on the ground, soaked In water, completely oblivious to he approaching group. Kagome reached out a hand. She responded to the hand by shrinking a little further into her ball without irritating the wounds.  
  
"Please let us help you, your hurt." The girl still lat there, her jet black hair shrouding her face and body. She looked up. She looked almost like a child; her eyes were confused and hurt. She was beautiful. She took Kagomes hand and they helped her stand up. She was dressed in a long ground length silver skirt and a light blue blouse. Her sash around her middle was a turquoise color, the ribbons long and slender, and the same applied to the decorative ribbon she wore like a shawl. Around her neck was a white beaded necklace, with a single fang hanging from the center. The beads weren't round like Inuyasha's; they were hard and rigid to the point that she was slightly unnerved by a piece of jewelry.  
  
Kagome mocked herself in her head as she helped carry the girl back to the hut.  
  
Ok I swear ill make this better lol. sorry so short. O ya tennyo means heavenly nymph or celestial maiden, so I go with water maiden or water sprite. He title means daughter of the waterfall. Ill update soon and put my m/k one up and chapter eight of the bonds of love is almost done. Ja ne please review I would really appreciate it! Flames too! 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok back, im going to write even if you don't like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own him. WARNING my writing style changed A LOT! And to all who said I was a bad writer, check out my trigun fic. Hehehe.....

The group drug the slightly conscious tennyo into the hut. It smelled like jasmine and fresh water from the rain. Miroku gently laid the girl out on the floor and Kagome was at the ready with bandages and medical supplies. Kirara bounced up on Shippou's head and played with his hair bow.

"Oh my..." Sango gasped as she opened a closet door. Inside hung the most beautiful kimonos they had ever seen, sashes and decorative ribbons that shone and glimmered. In the corner was a long staff, a sword, and a bronze dagger.

Kagome talked to the girl as Sango continued to gape. Miroku found this opportunity to stare at Sango's arse.

"Whats your name?" Kagome asked.

"T...Taki..." The girl said in a beautiful whisp of breath.

"Waterfall...." Mumbled Miroku.

"You're a water Tennyo, as I suspected." Miroku sat smug with his intelligence.

"Ah...Actually.... Um...." Taki didn't want to tell complete strangers who she was, they would kill her.

"Feh, your tainted. Like me so what?" Taki looked alarmed and braced herself for someone to hit her. After a few seconds she poked an eye open. Myouga popped out from Inuyashas hair.

"Actually, Inuyasha-sama, shes not. Well she is, but shes more than that."

"Well than what is it Myouga?" Sango queried.

"GAH uh well..... I don't know."

"We wont hurt you, Inuyasha here is a hanyou, and hes still cool!" Shippou chimed.

"I, well, Im a water tennyou, a miko, and I have a little bit of neko youkia in me. BUT DON'T TELL! Please don't tell, they'll kill me!"

WHOA THIS SUCKS! Bear with me, im trying to update tasting gunpowder and get that sequel up too. sorry so short.


End file.
